


I Have Been a Fool For Lesser Things

by starryvagabond



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Canon Disabled Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fic Exchange, First Time, Gift Fic, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet clears Peggy for "moderate activity" after the rebar wound heals, so she thinks that it's time to seduce one Daniel Sousa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been a Fool For Lesser Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fill and contribution to the Peggysous network's gift exchange on tumblr. This was written for **caitlinmacleod** on tumblr, whose prompt was "Daniel finally puts aside his insecurities and gives himself completely to Peggy (first time smut would be ideal)". I originally wrote a much shorter fic with a completely different plot. But after about a week of tweaking, I trashed it. Then this idea came to me and I ran with it. This fic literally _flowed_ out of me. I had so much fun writing it. Thanks goes out to my beta **luna_ruby** , who dealt with me for weeks while I hemmed and hawed over this thing. Title is a line from the song "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel, which was a big inspiration while writing this piece. Enjoy.

The kettle on the stove whistled as she fluffed the same throw pillow she was sure she fluffed now what - five times? _Goodness, Violet, get yourself together._

It had been a long shift at the hospital the night before. She had pulled a double since one of her coworkers had been out sick (or so she said) but she had yet to go to bed. Instead, she had been straightening up her small house and putting on some tea. It was the last Thursday morning of the month, which meant that it was the day that Peggy Carter was coming to visit. The woman was still recovering from the wound in her side (and why she would not go to a hospital or a doctor, she did not understand) so she came monthly to her for check-ups since she was the only one who knew about her situation.

They always talked and laughed like old friends when she came for these check-ups, though there was this awkward feeling that hung heavy in the air and both of them could feel it. At least, Violet thought so.

It had been a few months since Violet had broken off the engagement to Daniel. Peggy had never said anything about Daniel, which the nurse was sure she avoided on purpose, and Violet was not angry at Peggy at all - nor did she blame the woman for the end of her engagement.

The tea was just set to brew when there was a brisk knock at the door. Violet brushed her skirt down her thighs to make sure she looked all right as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Peggy!" she cheerfully greeted the woman with their usual platonic kiss on the cheek and welcomed her in.

"I'm sorry I'm a tad late, Violet, traffic is absolutely horrific this morning," Peggy said, flopping on to the couch with all the grace of a hippopotamus. It still surprised Violet a bit how unladylike she was, but she was growing used to it.

"Well, you know, the summer is ending. Schools are letting back in and people are back from vacation. That is typical Los Angeles traffic," Violet replied and laughed a little when Peggy groaned.

"Now, the tea is still steeping, so I have time to check the wound," Violet said.

"All right," Peggy shrugged, standing up. "Be a dear and unzip me then, would you?"

The lack of shame Peggy had made Violet shake her head slightly but the nurse helped the other woman out of her dress.

It had healed well. The redness was almost gone, and the scar was still quite pronounced, but there was no risk of her re-opening the wound.

"Well... judging from the minimal redness and the lack of bruising, I'd say you're _almost_ in the clear. Moderate physical activity is okay... but I don't think leaping from such great heights is a good idea," she said, before pressing the spot. "Do you feel any pain when I press there?"

Peggy shook her head. "Not really."

Violet narrowed her eyes at the spot. "All right... turn around," she said, and Peggy did as the nurse asked. It looked pretty much the same on the back. Violet pressed on the spot again. "Any pain, Peggy?"

"Nothing," she assured the blonde, and Violet nodded.

"All right then. I think that unless you manage to impale yourself again, you don't need to come here any longer for check-ups. Of course, if you ever find yourself in the neighborhood...”

As Violet zipped her dress back up, Peggy grinned. "I always have time for you, Violet. Now, I seem to remember something about tea?"

 

* * *

 

It was the end of August, and a summer storm never lasted more than five minutes in Los Angeles. But the humidity hung low in the air as thunder rumbled, and Peggy sincerely wished she had brought her umbrella today or at least let Mr. Jarvis drive her from Violet's to the office.

She thanked every lucky star she had, for as soon as she stepped into the acting agency the downpour began accompanied by ear-splitting thunder cracks.

"Ah! Peggy! Wonderful to see you!" Rose chirped her usual greeting.

Peggy sighed a little, though it was clearly for show for the young dancers waiting to show their talents. "Rose, I don't mean to be a bother, I'll show myself in."

Making sure that no one was following her, Peggy activated the right filing cabinet to enter the SSR office, the sound of her heels clicking across the tile floor joined the ringing of phones and shuffling of papers.

What Peggy liked about working at the LA branch of the SSR was that she wasn't demoted to _lunch order duty_. She was treated like an equal here; an agent just like her male counterparts. That was part of the reason she found it hard to go back to New York.

The other reason was very intent on a phone call conversation he was having. Still, Peggy caught Chief Daniel Sousa's eye through his office window blinds and gave him a pointed look. The two had been seeing each other for about a month now and had managed to keep it on the down-low. Only their close friends knew, and since it was against very strict SSR policy for superior officers to date their subordinates, everyone had kept their mouths closed. Even Jack kept quiet, which was surprising. But Daniel had basically been blackmailed by Jack, and to that day, would not tell Peggy what he had to do to earn Jack's silence.

The office was buzzing with hushed murmurs over phone receivers and with agents shuffling documents back and forth. The SSR had been so wrapped up in the case of Jack being shot a month ago there had been little time for anything else. They still weren't one-hundred percent certain if the intent had been to kill or had been a warning, but Jack had fallen into a five-day coma all the same and woke up with no recollection of what happened to him at the hotel. Peggy was certain the SSR was compromised, but then again, things weren't always that cut-and-dried. But it meant that Daniel was very busy, she was very busy... hell, _everyone_ was very busy. And really, whoever this was was very good... because everyone assigned to the case was going in circles.

But she was Peggy Carter, dammit. And if it was one thing, she did not rest until things made sense. Until the pieces fell into place and innocent people could sleep at night. That was her personal axiom.

Still, as the thunder rolled farther and farther away outside, all Peggy could think about as she dared to stare way too long towards Chief Sousa's office window was that it was Thursday. And Violet had cleared her for "moderate activity".

Picking up a random folder off her desk and smoothing out her skirt - something she really only did when she was going in to see Daniel - she headed toward Chief Sousa's door and knocked. "Come in!" she heard from the other side, and she smiled involuntarily as she turned the knob.

"Good morning, Chief," Peggy said, and Daniel looked up from his papers with a warm smile.

"Carter.” He was curt, his voice a mix between formal and familiar. “Shut the door." She did as he asked, before stepping into the office.

Daniel started to get up, but she made a hand motion for him to stay seated. "We need to talk."

Those words, no matter in what context, always made Daniel's heart leap into his throat. "About what? Now?"

"Mmn, no. Not now. I was thinking after work. It's not appropriate to discuss our relationship during work hours," she said. "Your place? You drive."

Daniel looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh, don't look so ill," she chided. "I never said it was a bad thing, did I?"

He didn't say anything for a second, before shrugging. "No, but-"

Peggy laughed a little. "Daniel, relax. You'll have a heart attack before you're forty. Now, I need to go back out there before your men start gossiping. But please, don't fret. Okay? I love you,” she assured him. The words fell freely from her lips as she leaned down, her hands gripping the arm rests of his office chair, her lips caressing his gently.

Though the sentiment was new to her, her lips and tongue tingled each time she said it. Daniel had said it first, after he took her to dinner and they decided to take a short walk through a nearby park. It was almost like she was in a Clark Gable movie: he took her hand on a small bridge and told her he loved her.

Daniel was her best friend; the man that had stood by her side through everything the past few years. It felt natural to echo the sentiment. Though it was hard at first. The last man she had said “I love you” to was Fred... and that hadn’t ended well. But as each day passed, and each time he looked in her eyes and said those words, it became easier to say them back and trust nothing bad would happen.

"I love you, too, Peg," he said when they pulled apart. He treasured these small moments they found alone in his office. "Meet me in here around six? Usually all the boys have gone home by then."

She smiled, straightening back up. "Perfect. I look forward to it." She then spun on her heel, opening the door. "Have a nice afternoon, Chief."

 

* * *

 

Ever since Peggy had taken on this case a month ago, it was not uncommon for her to stay a bit later than everyone else. So as she said farewell - politely - to each agent as they left the office, she busied herself with real work... while thinking about what was going to transpire that night. If she got her way, of course... and she always did.

Once the last agent had walked out the door, Peggy closed the file she had been working on and put it in the top drawer of her desk, locked it, and put the key in her purse.

And again, as if habit, before she went into Daniel's office she straightened her skirt. This time she didn't knock, just barged right on in. "Good evening, Chief."

That grin. Oh, he was giving Peggy that grin he always gave her that made her want to just kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Six o'clock on the dot. Never let anyone say you keep a fella waiting," he grinned.

At those words, Peggy's face fell and she was rooted to the spot. Daniel's brow furrowed. "Peg, what's wrong?"

At first, she just shook her head. "Nothing," she said weakly, giving him a soft, sad smile as Daniel slipped his arm into his crutch and walked towards her. "It's okay," she said, and he wasn't sure if she was reassuring him or herself.

He knew better than to keep pestering her about it, so Daniel took her left hand in his right and they headed out to his car together.

After saying goodnight to Rose, who was packing up her things to head home as well, Daniel and Peggy walked the half block to his car. Like the gentleman he was, he opened Peggy's door for her, helped her in, and closed it after her. He threw his crutch in the back before climbing in the driver's side and they were on their way.

Nat King Cole's _(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons_ was playing softly through the car's speakers as they drove. Daniel wanted to ask what had happened back in the office, but before he could, Peggy finally spoke.

"Our first date was... supposed to be at The Stork Club," she said weakly, with a tone that Daniel had never heard out of Peggy. "He didn't know how to dance, but... he still wanted to go. Eight o'clock. On the dot. I went... and I waited for him. Of course, he never came..."

She was sniffling quietly now. Daniel knew she was crying and trying not to let it show. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, Peggy. I had no idea,” he said as he reached over to put a hand on her thigh as a presence and an offer of comfort. Peggy took his hand almost instantly, grasping it firmly in her own.

"No... don't be sorry. You deserve to know these things." She let his hand go so she could dab at her eyes and compose herself. "A small part of my heart will forever belong to Steve. But I have let him go."

She was quiet for a moment, the streetlights coming and going on her face as she looked out the window. Then she turned her face back toward him, her eyes shining from her recent tears. "That said, I am very much in love with you, Daniel Sousa. And I hate to break it to you, but I think it's staying that way," she said, her usual playful smirk returning.

Daniel smirked right back, offering her his hand again and she readily took it. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, save the soft notes coming from the radio.

 

* * *

 

He lived on the bottom floor in an apartment complex. His apartment was small; just the right size for a bachelor.

There was a sitting room straight ahead, furnished with a couch, coffee table, radio, and phonograph. Unfortunately the carpet was a hideous shade of reddish-brown, and it was garish in comparison to Daniel’s light beige couch.

The kitchen was directly off to the right of the entryway; big enough to hold the oven/stove, refrigerator, a sink and let you move five steps in any direction.

That was about it, save a closet to the left and a hallway she assumed led back to his bedroom.

It was... quaint was not really the word, but it was definitely passable.

She took off her heels, setting them neatly next to the umbrella holder in the entryway while he rummaged through the refrigerator, glad to be out of them for the night.

Daniel held up a brown bottle so Peggy could see it. “You want a beer?"

"Actually, yes, I'd love one. Thanks," she said, dropping her purse on a nearby table against the little wall divider that separated the kitchen from the sitting room, cluttered with looked liked unopened mail. Peggy knew Daniel would have trouble carrying two bottles to the living area, so she went into the kitchen to help.

He was popping the tops off as she walked over, and he handed her a bottle before picking up the other. "To us," he toasted, and Peggy gave him a grin, clinking the bottle necks together before they both took a drink.

"Oh god," Peggy wrinkled her nose. "This is absolutely horrible! What is this, one of your American brews?"

Daniel shrugged, taking another swig. "I have no idea, actually. It was what was on sale at the corner store this week," he said.

She rolled her eyes, taking another long swig of the beer. "Have some taste, Daniel. If you're going to drink, kill your brain cells with something nicer than this."

All he could do was chuckle, giving a slight shrug as he took another drink.

It was hot in the apartment. The single ceiling fan in the living room was definitely not cutting it. Peggy hadn't complained yet, however, because it got Daniel out of his suit jacket. Even with the cold beers, though, the Los Angeles August heat was winning and Daniel limped over to the air conditioner that stuck out of one of the two windows in the living room. With a turn of a knob, it came to life with a loud hum, and the room began to cool off.

Daniel could never stand very long, so he headed for the couch. "So, you wanted to talk?" he asked, propping his crutch nearby and putting his beer on the end table.

"Yes," she started, putting her already half-done beer on the nearest surface and going to stand in front of him. Her hands were on her hips. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

And without saying another word, her body completely relaxed and she gave him a sly smile. "I know you just turned the air conditioning on... but I'm still very hot. You wouldn't mind unzipping my dress for me, would you, Daniel?" she asked, turning around to present him with the zipper, a seductive look cast over her shoulder.

Daniel's mouth went completely dry and slack-jawed, while she grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"You don't need to talk to me about anything, do you?" he managed to say when the shock wore off a little.

Peggy just gave him a small innocent smile. "Well, it _is_ a bit unladylike to ask your beau if he'll take you home and shag you silly, so I had to come up with _something_."

"Peg, when have you been concerned with being unladylike?" Daniel asked, trying not to turn the color of a tomato as Peggy all but lowered herself into his lap, grinding her ass against him through his suit pants.

"Are you going to unzip me or not?" she asked, her tone bordering on the line between playful and demanding. Her hands kept firm on his thighs, working her hips slowly against his.

They had gone on a few dates, but they had never been intimate. They had never found the time. So it was a thrill to both of them to be here like this. Daniel finally reached up and dragged the dress's zipper down, before hands brushed the sleeves off her muscular shoulders. His fingertips couldn't help but trace those two scars on her right shoulder, and Peggy let him explore for a moment, before standing up and letting the dress fall to the floor.

This time, she climbed back on to Daniel's lap facing him. The hum of the air conditioner was all that could be heard for a moment as Peggy situated herself on to his lap, her hands on his shoulders. He looked so nervous.

"Relax," she murmured, rubbing his shoulders as she leaned forward and kissed him. It started out gentle, something reassuring. But as the seconds rolled by Daniel's confidence seemed to mount bit by bit and the kiss deepened. Peggy let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue searching for hers, happily parting her lips for him to find what he sought. His kisses were like velvet, and she relished them.

They finally had to part for air, and the ache between Peggy's legs was becoming annoyingly apparent to her. Without a word, she looked into Daniel's eyes, giving him a warm smile as she began to undo the buttons on the shirt he wore. Her hormones were definitely in high gear. Seeing just his chest and abs sent a wave of warmth crashing through her abdomen and if she had been anyone else, she might not have had any self-control.

"You are so damn handsome," she sighed, kissing his lips for a few seconds before his chin, then his throat, and then a path down to his chest. Daniel watched her as she kissed down, groaning a little when she decided to add a little nip every now and again into the equation.

The shirt was completely undone by now, and Peggy pushed it off his shoulders, kissing Daniel slowly again. "Would you be more comfortable in the bedroom?" she asked him, tilting her head readily when he decided to kiss down her jaw.

"It's up to you, beautiful," he practically purred in her ear and it sent another wave of warmth through her. She was soaking wet by now. God damn him.

Peggy knew if she didn't get off him they would never move, so she reluctantly broke contact and got up off his lap.

Daniel shrugged his shirt off the rest of the way, grabbed his crutch, and led her down a narrow hallway to his bedroom. He didn't put on his room light but opted instead for the bedside table lamp, twisting the switch to the 'on' position. He had a hook on the wall here as well for his crutch, where he hung it up almost out of habit.

Daniel sat on the side of the bed, and Peggy stood in between his legs, hands on his shoulders. "We're actually doing this?" he asked, sounding a tad nervous.

She gave him a look. "Daniel-"

"You're the first woman I've been with. Since... this," he said, gesturing to his leg while finding it hard to look at her. "I had a girl before I went off to war. Real swell girl. But she couldn't deal with the fact that I had lost my leg. Just got a letter. Never saw her again."

He shrugged a bit. "I was kind of turned off of women for a while. Broken heart and all. The whole human race kind of turned me off, really. Then I met you," he said, daring at last to look up at her. "And you treated me like a human being. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I don't want to disappoint you. It's not pretty, Peggy."

Peggy had tears in her eyes. Not out of pity, but because she literally couldn't be any more in love with the man in front of her if she tried. And he was hurting.

"Daniel," she said, pressing her forehead to his. "Scars aren't meant to be beautiful. You survived. You are here with me - tonight - and that's what matters. I love you so much that I cannot begin to explain it to you. You showed up when I needed someone the most. You have been such a light in my life and there is absolutely no way you could disappoint me," she said, pulling away so she could cup his face in her hands and tilt it up to look at her. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone," Daniel said softly, reaching up to cup one of her cheeks.

"So let me show you how much I love you," she said, closing the gap to kiss him slowly and deeply. Her hands wrapped around his back pulling him closer as they kissed.

They finally had to break apart for air, and Daniel tugged at her slip. "Let me help you out of this," he said, and Peggy happily let him. It had been a while since he had taken off a brassière, but she was happy to guide him on how to undo the clasps. She was glad to be rid of that damn thing, anyway.

Daniel had always known that Peggy had an impressive chest. But her breasts were even more beautiful than he had imagined them to be. Full, ample... perfect. How could a woman be so perfect?

When Daniel finally let his fingertips ghost over her nipples, Peggy sighed happily. Though the more he explored, the more those happy sighs turned into low moans. She rolled her head back, eyes closed as she lost herself in the jolts of pleasure running through her veins.

"Daniel..." she moaned out and that cry of his name shot straight through him, spurring him on further. Peggy's body involuntarily jolted when Daniel's mouth closed around one of her sensitive nipples, his tongue swirling around the aroused bud.

"Oh god..." she whimpered. It had been so, so long since she had been with a man. She actually couldn't remember how long. Daniel switched sides after a moment of teasing, but it was already enough. It was driving Peggy up the wall. She was sure her knickers were soaking wet by now. Possibly ruined. She had never been this turned on in her life.

Finally she had had enough, and she guided his head upwards so she could kiss him firmly. "Who says you get to have all the fun, hm?" she said with a smirk, before she lowered herself to her knees in between his legs.

Peggy's perfectly manicured fingers went to work on Daniel's belt. She yanked it out of his pants completely once she had it undone, throwing it behind her, not caring where the hell it landed. His button and zipper on his suit pants were next. She undid them deftly, before tugging his pants down in one swift motion. Daniel visibly tensed. Peggy could tell he was uncomfortable about her seeing his prosthetic, but she didn't even bat an eye at it.

"This is coming off," she declared after the pants had come completely off and the elephant was in the room. Peggy knocked on the prosthetic leg, and Daniel actually laughed a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," he agreed with a small smile. "I can take it off. It's a bit complicated." He worked on the belt at his waist that kept it on, and Peggy got to her feet. "While you do that... do you by chance have a box of condoms around here?"

"I do, actually... under the bathroom sink," Daniel said, not looking up from his work. "Blue box."

Peggy thanked him and headed into the small bathroom connected to his bedroom, opening the cabinet under the sink. Sure enough, a small blue box containing small silver packets was inside.

She was about to walk back out into the bedroom... when she decided to just discard of her knickers on to the bathroom floor, along with her garter belt, and stockings, kicking them off into a corner and heading back out.

The prosthetic was gone from view when Peggy returned, and Daniel had removed his sock. He was just in his briefs now, but of course, her eyes were drawn to his leg. The scar where they had stitched him up after removing his leg was still garishly noticeable against the skin around it. She walked toward him, touching it gently. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. I still have phantom limb pain. But they said I'll have that until the day I die," he said softly.

She nodded silently, before looking at him. "Daniel... it's a part of you. And I love all of you. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm so happy you feel comfortable enough to share it with me."

He gave her one of those half-smiles of his. "For you, Peggy, I would do pretty much anything," he admitted.

That earned him a dazzling smile from the woman in front of him. She held up a foil packet she had fetched from the box. "You want top or bottom?" she asked as she let him take the packet to open it so she could work on pulling his briefs off.

"I get to pick?" Daniel teased with a soft chuckle, rolling on the condom after she tossed his briefs somewhere in the room.

"In the next three seconds. Else I get to pick," Peggy quipped with a sly smile.

Daniel laughed a little. "All right, all right. I'm partial to a strong woman being on top."

"Mmn, good answer," she smirked.

He gave her another big grin before scooting backward on the bed so his head was on his pillows, and Peggy climbed over him, easily straddling his waist. She reached behind her, grasping Daniel's cock in her hand, before lowering herself on to him.

Peggy was not a woman who read those trashy romance novels that every other single woman in the world seemed fascinated with. But she knew what laid in those pages. Lewd stories about women traipsing around with unrealistic men. She was sure in one of those stories, an author had written that when the woman's lover entered her, she saw stars.

They had absolutely no fucking idea how actually true that statement was.

"Daniel-!" she gasped his name, as if to ground herself in the moment, her nails digging into his abs firmly, but not enough to really hurt.

On Daniel's end, he felt like he was drowning. Struggling to breathe. He was holding his breath, taking her in. How her head fell back and the column of her neck arched perfectly, accented by the waves of her brunette hair. The way her muscles gripped him, how warm and wet she was. Perfection. She was literal perfection. "Peggy..." he groaned, finally letting out the breath he had been holding.

Slowly the stars dancing across her vision began to dissipate and Peggy made sure she was balanced before rocking her hips. Daniel's hands were resting on her slight waist, trying not to be distracted by the garish red scar where Peggy had been impaled only weeks before. Instead, he looked back up to his lover's face and she leaned down to kiss him breathless.

It was hard to move his hips up without having two feet as leverage but Peggy seemed perfectly fine doing all the work, and honestly, Daniel didn't mind. He was too concentrated on how amazing it felt to finally be physically connected to the person he loved more than his own life.

"I love you," he told her as she picked up her pace, her lips inches from his.

She gave him one of those beautiful smiles of hers in return, pressing her sweaty forehead to his. "And I love you, darling."

Peggy moved back just a bit, just to have a bit more leverage to drive herself downwards and take Daniel deeper inside her. A gasp from Peggy followed that. "Oh-"

He groaned low at that, having felt the ripple reaction of her muscles. "Guessing I just hit a sweet spot?" Daniel asked, smirking.

"Yes indeed you did," she purred, driving herself back down in a similar fashion to what she had just done, over and over. Daniel worked his hips in such a way that each time the head of his cock hit that spot inside her, she was sure now that she was starting to see a rainbow of colors from the intensity of it.

"Oh-oh god I'm so close..." she said in a heated whisper, leaning down to kiss Daniel again.

One of his hands moved in between them, finding her clit almost instantly. It was like an on/off switch; Peggy cried out as she came so hard that she saw a myriad of colors behind her eyelids. Daniel was mere seconds behind her, her warm muscles milking him for all he was worth and they finally got what they wanted.

The two were panting as Peggy laid down beside him, on his "good side", and let their legs tangle up as they cuddled for a bit on top of the duvet, after Daniel disposed of the condom. "You were wonderful," she said softly, her fingertips tracing his jaw.

"And you were - are perfect," Daniel said, and she chuckled softly with a smile and let him press a kiss to her lips.

After that, there was a long period of comfortable silence. Peggy laid her head on Daniel's shoulder, and it was a while later that he thought she had fallen asleep. "Peg?"

"Hm?" she replied. Not quite. But she sounded like she might have started drifting off.

"You want to stay the night or should I call Mr. Jarvis?"

Peggy snorted, snuggling in closer to him, not even bothering to open her eyes. "I'm not getting dressed again. You're stuck with me, Chief."

Daniel smiled at that, turning his head to kiss the top of hers, then over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only eight-thirty.

He'd give her an hour to sleep, then they could re-assess the offer to spend the night when she wasn’t half unconscious.

Hell, he needed to be unconscious for a while, too.


End file.
